Jangan Biarkan Aku Mencintainya
by Akihime Guya
Summary: Sasuke pergi ke Karakura untuk mencari adiknya. Ia bertemu Inoue yang berjanji akan menemukan adiknya. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Saat cinta datang, ternyata ada benang yang menghubungkan mereka. My first fic SasuHime


Konnichiwa.. Tika jalan-jalan.. Jalan jauh.. Ini fic SasuHime pertama Tika..

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Summary : Sasuke pergi ke Karakura untuk mencari adiknya. Ia bertemu Inoue yang berjanji akan menemukan adiknya. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Saat cinta datang, ternyata ada benang yang menghubungkan mereka. My first fic SasuHime.

**Jangan Biarkan Aku Mencintainya**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

"Aku hanya ingin kau mencari adikmu," kata lelaki berambut coklat bernama Aizen.

"Adik? Apa Ayah tidak salah? Aku punya adik?" lelaki berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam tampak tak percaya.

"Benar, Sasuke. Kau punya adik. 17 tahun yang lalu Ibu dan Ayah menitipkan adikmu pada Kakek dan Nenek," kata wanita berambut orange bergelombang bernama Rangiku.

"Kenapa harus dititipkan pada Kakek Nenek kalau keluarga kita sudah kaya? Jangan-jangan..."

"Bukan seperti itu. 17 tahun yang lalu perusahaan Ayahmu bangkrut dan Ibu melahirkan adikmu. Karna kekurangan biaya Ibu menitipkan adikmu pada Kakek dan Nenek. Setelah rumah Kakek dan Nenek digusur, kita miss comunication. Dengar-dengar mereka tinggal di Karakura."

"Dan aku disuruh mencarinya? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk pembagian harta waris. Jika kau tidak menemukan adikmu, jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan warisan."

"Lalu harta warisnya akan dikemanakan?"

"Disumbangkan ke panti sosial."

Mata Sasuke membulat.

"Tidak bisa begitu!" bantah Sasuke. "Ini masalah Ayah dan Ibu yang telah membuangnya. Kenapa-"

"Karena itu berbahaya. Jika wartawan sampai mengetahuinya, berita itu akan sampai ke publik. Banyak yang akan menyamar menjadi adikmu. Dan, imej perusahaan kita akan hancur. Agar itu semua tidak terjadi, berpura-puralah mencari pasangan hidupmu."

"Hah! Sial!" Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan gerutuan. Ia harus merelakan sekolahnya, pacarnya, dan genknya di Konoha hanya untuk mencari Adiknya.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di apartemen tua. Dengan enggan Sasuke masuk ke tempat tinggal barunya.

Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dan segera menata barang-barang yang dibawanya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tua. Tidak buruk, pikirnya. Cukup lama Sasuke berbaring di kasurnya hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.00 pm. Sasuke bangkit dan segera mandi.

Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam. Setelah ini ia harus menyiapkan jadwal pelajaran. Yah. Sasuke tidak boleh ketinggalan pelajaran.

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu diketuk. Dengan enggan Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu tersebut.

'Siapa yang datang? Apa Ibu merindukanku?' pikirnya.

Pintu terbuka dan...

"Surprise..!" wanita berambut jingga membawa kue tart dengan diberi lilin warna warni. "Selamat atas kedatanganmu di apartemen tua ini..! Dengan begini penghuni apartemen ini menjadi lima orang..! Ayo! Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya."

Sasuke masih terpaku di tempatnya.

'Apa perempuan ini gila?' pikirnya.

"Apa kau gila?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maksudmu? Ayo cepat tiup lilinnya sebelum meleleh.."

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras?" Sasuke menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"E-eh, tidak perlu bertampang seperti itu. Uhm. Maaf mengganggumu, tapi kita harus merayakannya. Kau anggota baru di apartemen ini. Dengan begitu jumlah orang di apartemen ini menjadi lima orang," wanita itu menjelaskan.

Sasuke tidak percaya. Apartemen berlantai empat dan ada banyak kamar hanya terisi lima orang saja? Apa ini gila?

"Ah, mungkin kau bingung. Mana ada sih orang yang mau tinggal di apartemen tua ini?"

'Kenapa Ayah menempatkanku di sini? Kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau di sini sepi dan tua?'

"Maaf Nona, aku akan segera pindah."

"Pindah? Hei, hei, maksudmu?"

Sasuke langsung membanting pintu reyot itu.

"Yah.. Kenapa dia begitu? Sayang, kan kuenya? Aku kan sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah," gadis itu mengusap air matanya. "Inoue! Kau harus tetap semangat!" gadis bernama Inoue itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Di dalam kamarnya, Sasuke sedang menelepon Ayahnya.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif."

"Sial!"

Sasuke keluar dan hendak kembali ke Konoha.

"Dimana mobilku?" mobil Sasuke hilang.

"Maaf Tuan, ada yang meninggalkan surat ini untuk Anda," kata anak kecil berambut merah jambu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Tadi ada orang yang menyuruhku memberikannya padamu."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ya-Yachiru,"

"Kau tinggal di apartemen ini?"

"Ya! Tuan juga, kan? Kita akan jadi keluarga, kan?"

"Ya," Sasuke menyentuh rambut Yachiru.

"Ye...! Ada anggota baru..!" Yachiru memasuki apartemen dengan gembira.

Untuk : Sasuke

Bagaimana apartemen barumu? Menyenangkan? Aku tidak perlu jawabanmu. Kau akan tinggal di sana sampai kau menemukan adikmu. Pintar-pintarlah menghemat uang. Kau tidak bisa menggunakan ATM-mu. Kau harus ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Sekolahanmu tidak jauh. Ibumu merindukanmu tapi aku tidak. Jadilah mandiri di sana.

Ayahmu

Ck. Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Apa kau akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Inoue masih membawa kue tartnya.

"Ya. Tapi tidak lama," jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, akan kunyalakan lilinnya."

Lilin telah dinyalakan.

"Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya sekarang juga, sekarang juga, sekarang juga," penghuni apartemen berkumpul untuk menyanyikan lagu tiup lilin. Entah mengapa hati Sasuke terasa hangat. Keluarga. Sesuatu yang ingin ia rasakan. Bukan hanya kasih sayang orang tua.

Sasuke meniup lilinnya.

"Ye..!" semua bertepuk tangan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," pinta Inoue.

"Namaku Sasuke. Aku dari Konoha."

"Aku Inoue. Senang berkenalan denganmu," Inoue tersenyum manis.

"Aku Yachiru!" Yachiru mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

"Aku Ulquiorra," kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Aku Unohana. Ibu Yachiru sekaligus pemilik apartemen ini," Unohana menyunggingkan senyum.

"Sasuke, ayo kita makan malam! Di atap apartemen," ajak Inoue.

"Ayo, Kak Sasuke. Kak Ulquiorra juga ikut," Yachiru menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan Ulquiorra. "Yes! Di sini ada dua lelaki tampan!"

Sasuke menikmati pemandangan Kota Karakura di atap apartemen. Makanannya tak disentuh sedikitpun. Yachiru disuapi Unohana. Ulquiorra makan dalam diam sedang Inoue makan dengan lahapnya. Makanan ini kan hasil dari tangan Inoue dan Unohana..

"Sasuke, kau tidak makan?" tanya Unohana.

"Aku masih kenyang."

"Kau sudah kenyang? Kue tartmu saja belum kau makan," kata Inoue.

"Apa aku harus memakannya juga?"

"Tentu saja! Ulquiorra juga menghabiskan kuenya waktu itu," Inoue tersenyum ke arah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tak menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau makan apa? Kenapa bisa kenyang?"

"Aku banyak pikiran," Sasuke bangkit.

"Kakak mau ke mana?" tanya Yachiru.

"Aku mau ke kamar," Sasuke melangkah menjauhi mereka.

"Dia sepertimu. Tapi menurutku, lebih dingin kau!" Inoue tertawa sambil memerhatikan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hanya diam.

"Meskipun sama-sama pendiam, Kak Ulquiorra dan Kak Sasuke sama-sama tampan!" ucap Yachiru.

"Dia sama seperti saat kau tinggal di sini pertama kali," ujar Inoue.

"Dia masih seperti anak manja. Tak tahu arti kehidupan," akhirnya Ulquiorra angkat bicara.

"Seperti kau dulu. Tapi..ia mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Siapa, ya?"

"Orangnya itu ya Kak Ulquiorra!"

"Bukan, Yachiru.."

"Kak Inoue jangan naksir ama Kak Sasuke, ya! Kak Inoue kan sudah punya Kak Ulquiorra,"

"Apa-apa'an kau ini! Kau masih kecil," wajah Inoue memerah.

"Yachiru, jangan bicara begitu pada Kakakmu," ujar Unohana.

Samar-samar wajah Ulquiorra juga memerah.

Pagi itu mentari bersinar dengan indahnya. Kicauan burung masih terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Sasuke, kau mau berangkat?" tanya Inoue.

"Ya."

"Kau sekolah di mana?"

"SMA Karakura 2."

"Yah, kita beda arah. Tapi kau tahu tempatnya, kan? Aku takut kalo kamu nyasar," Inoue meringis. Perkataannya tadi seperti ejekan.

"Aku tahu tempatnya," Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Ulquiorra menghampir Inoue yang tengah terpaku di tempatnya.

"Sudah siap?"

Pertanyaan Ulquiorra membuyarkan lamunan Inoue.

"Eh, sudah. Ayo kita berangkat."

Inoue membonceng Ulquiorra menuju SMA Karakura 4.

Sasuke mampir dulu ke laut. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi rasanya ia tak ingin sekolah. Mending bolos aja ketimbang telat.

Tit tit tit tit

Ponsel Sasuke berdering. Di layarnya bertuliskan nama 'Naruto'. Ia hampir melupakan sahabat karibnya itu. Dengan cepat, ia menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo?"

"Sasuke, kau tidak masuk hari ini?" suara Naruto diujung sana amat sangat keras.

"Tidak. Aku pindah sekolah."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau putus dengan Sakura? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku bertengkar dengan Hinata karna aku-"

"Masih mencintai Sakura?"

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Kau tahu? Sakura sudah kurelakan untukmu. Jika kau membuatnya menangis, aku akan merebutnya!"

Sasuke berpikir keras. Ia datang ke Karakura untuk mencari adiknya tapi ia berpura-pura mencari pacarnya. Jika Sakura tahu ia pasti akan sakit hati. Tidak ada jalan lain kecuali break. Tapi, ia masih mencintai Sakura, gadis yang mencintainya apa adanya dirinya. Tapi jika Naruto juga mencintainya? Sasuke mendapat pilihan yang sulit.

"Hei, Sasuke!" suara diujung telepon membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Cinta atau keluarga?" guman Sasuke.

"Hei, kau bicara apa? Jika ada masalah, ceritakan padaku."

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya."

"Hinata atau Sakura? Aku pilih yang mana?"

"Jaga Sakura untukku. Aku masih mencintainya."

Sasuke menekan tombol merah.

Sakura, jika aku menghubungimu, kau akan tambah terluka, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju SMA Karakura 2. Sasuke terlambat 2 jam. Aduh.. Murid baru kok telat sih?

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sikap Sasuke langsung membuat cewek klepek-klepek.

"Hei, kau orang yang tinggal di apartemennya Bi Unohana?" tanya perempuan berambut cepak yang tak lain adalah Tatsuki.

"Benar," jawab Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Tatsuki, sahabat Inoue."

"Sasuke."

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik," Tatsuki menuju ke bangkunya.

"Sa-Sasuke, perkenalkan. Namaku Nelliel. Kau teman Inoue, ya? Pacarku juga teman Inoue."

"Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja kok!"

"Apa-apaan dia? Belagu! Mentang-mentang dari Konoha!" ujar Rukia seenaknya.

"Jangan membicarakan orang di belakang," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau itu! Sombong sekali!"

"Jika tidak punya tujuan, mana mau aku kemari."

Tok tok tok

Dengan enggan Sasuke membuka pintu. Suara itu membuatnya meninggalkan PR yang menumpuk.

"Dia lagi," guman Sasuke.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Inoue.

"Tidak."

"Kau sudah makan? Ayo kita makan bersama."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah makan."

Kriuk kriuk kriik..

Suara cacing di perut Sasuke.

"Hehe.. Kau lapar, kan? Ayo kita makan."

"Aku tidak lapar," Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hei, hei, Sasuke," Inoue kecewa karna pintunya sudah ditutup.

Kriuk kriuk kriuk

Sasuke sangat kelaparan. Ia harus puasa selama di Karakura. Puasa hubungan, puasa makan, puasa kasih sayang, puaaasa semuanya. Kasihan..

Sasuke mengerjakan PR dengan serius sampai ketiduran. Maklumlah, anak rajin..

Pagi ini mentari bersinar dengan indahnya. Sasuke terbangun dengan dihujani sinar mentari. Mentari pagi ini begitu indah. Siapa yang membuka tirainya? Sasuke bangun dan menguap lebaaar... sekali. Setelah matanya terbuka penuh, dilihatnya sebuah bekal warna ungu di atas tumpukan buku PRnya. Dibacanya seonggok amplop di bekal tersebut.

Sasuke, maaf telah lancang memasuki kamarmu. Aku takut kalau kamu sakit karna kelaparan. Ini kare buatanku. Makanlah. Jangan dibuang ya! :-D

Inoue

"Dia lagi. Kenapa..," Sasuke jadi teringat pada Sakura. Sakura kan sangat perhatian padanya.

Sasuke menghabiskan kare buatan Inoue.

"Pagi, Sasuke," sapa Inoue saat mereka berpapasan di lantai bawah.

"Pagi," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke sudah makan bekalku?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak, kan?"

"Tidak."

Inoue seperti tersambar petir. Ctar!

Lalu Ulquiorra datang dengan motornya.

Inoue telah siap menaiki motor Ulquiorra. "Lain kali, akan kubuatkan yang lebih lezat. Terima kasih sudah mau memakannya."

Inoue dan Ulquiorra langsung menghilang meninggalkan sisa asap kendaraan.

"Gadis itu, bikin repot."

To be Continued..

Horay..! Akhirnya.. Terima kasih telah membacanya.. Mohon review ya..


End file.
